1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a pulley for use with a cogged belt and employed for driving, for example, a camshaft of an automotive internal combustion engine, and in a method of producing the pulley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pullies for use with cogged belts are usually produced by machining raw metal material to produce a relatively thick product in order to obtain sufficient mechanical strength. However, such a thick pulley is larger in weight and therefore acts as an additional mass on a crankshaft and a camshaft. As a result, a baneful influence is exerted on the vibration of the shafts, thereby promoting noise generation from systems including the shafts.